24
by Luke Skywalker
Summary: HGPost HBP Voldemort has come for the final battle. My wife and friends may be targeted. I am Harry Potter, and today is the longest day of my life. Story is 24 hours, but each chapter isn't one hour like the show. Just an extraoridinary day in the life.


Harry burst into his house after Apparating from his job at the Ministry. He was late.

"Ginny!" he called. No answer. He bound up the stairs towards his bedroom. "Ginny!" he called again.

"Hurry up!" his wife shouted back. "You're a half-hour late!"

Harry strode into his bedroom to find his redheaded wife of two years putting the finishing touches on her appearance for the annual Ministry of Magic Christmas Eve Ball. She looked perfect. Her gown was emerald green, a silk tube top with chiffon, off-the-shoulder drapes that fell to her elbows. The color of the gown matched the gold clip holding up her hair that was encrusted with emeralds, and she was placing gold earrings in her ears. She turned and Harry saw her gold necklace with a single fingernail sized emerald in the middle and the beautiful, evenly placed make up on her eyes, lips and cheeks.

"Wow Gin," he stammered. She smirked.

"Wow yourself. You look like you just ran a mile through the snow," she replied. "Go get ready or we'll be late to meet Ron and Hermione."

She turned back to her dressing table and reached for her perfume. Harry walked past her, giving her bum a playful squeeze on the way, causing her to yelp. He chuckled softly.

"Harry, not funny. That hurt," she whined indignantly, giving her husband a mock glare while holding back her own giggle. He only winked at her.

"You know you liked it."

"Did I?" She quirked an eyebrow and smiled at him. "Now stop putsying around and get dressed. We're supposed to meet them in twenty minutes!"

Harry obeyed and went to his closet with a sigh. He opened the door and tried to find the set of dress robes he knew he had that would match his wife's dress. _His wife_. He was still so happy that he could say that now. Back in his sixth year, after he had broken up with Ginny, both of them had been emotional wrecks. Harry felt that what he did was for their own good at the beginning, especially hers, but as his final weeks with the Dursley's and as an underage wizard drew to a close, he began to reexamine what he felt. He had been depressed and entirely too unhappy all summer, though with the impending milestones he should have been exhilarated. His thoughts always returned to the Burrow and Ginny. How was she? What was she doing? Would she even be thinking of him?

When the Weasley's had come to collect him on his seventeenth birthday, Ginny had not come with the group, and Harry's heart sunk. That summer, they had completely ignored each other, and apparently it had driven Ron and Hermione into insanity, as the new couple had locked the two into the kitchen broom closet together with one solitary illuminated wand until they worked it out. Harry had to admit now that it was bloody brilliant, but at the time all he could do was think of what prats his best mates were for betraying him.

_Flashback _

"_Ron, let me out of here!" Harry roared._

"_Not until you two gits figure out that you need each other and it's unfair for you to deny and ignore it!" Hermione responded._

"_What's unfair, Hermione, is for you two to force this on us, now let us out!" Harry yelled._

_No response._

"_I can't believe it," Harry fumed. "Those arseholes!"_

"_Speak for yourself," Ginny said icily from behind him, and Harry turned away from the door. "I'm not the one who can't stand to be in the same room with you, Harry. I'm not the one who broke off probably the best thing we ever had going for us!"_

"_Ginny, you know why…"_

"_I thought I did. I thought I understood. But the more I think about it, the noble cause seems pretty stupid to me."_

"_So wanting to protect you is stupid?"  
_

"_No. The way you're doing it is, and selfish, too. When you broke it off with me, you have never been more selfish in your life. Did you ever think of how this would affect my feelings? No. You just took my heart, loved on it for a few months and then put it in a blender on high!"_

_Harry froze. The couple stared at each other in silence as Ginny dared Harry to contradict her. He couldn't look at her anymore. Turning his gaze to the floor, he realized that she was right. He had given her hope for a wonderful relationship and smashed it to bits. The worst part was, he felt like his heart was mush, too._

"_What do you want from me, Ginny?" he finally croaked out. "I'll do anything to know that you don't hate me."_

"_Explain to me why being with you makes me more vulnerable than I already am. Just tell me why."_

"_You know why, Gin."_

"_Actually, no I don't. Malfoy and Snape know about us, and they fled as quickly as they could after Dumbledore's death. We didn't hide our feelings then, and don't lie and say that you don't still have feelings for me now."_

_Harry sighed. "You're right Gin, I do still have strong feelings for you, and they will never go away."_

_End Flashback_

"There you are!" Harry whispered triumphantly as he pulled a garment bag out of his closet and threw it on the bed. His jet black and emerald green trim dress robes had not completely eluded him. He and Ginny had bought the robes and dress together a few months ago to ensure that they would match. Harry quickly went to the sink in his bathroom and splashed cool water on his face, feeling the change in temperature instantly calming his racing heart at his lateness. He then performed a cleaning and shaving charm, which quickly removed any sign of his slight five o'clock shadow. He desperately tried to calm his hair, running his hands through it frantically.

"Why don't you put your robes on first, you'll only mess it up again," said a voice behind him. He glanced in the wide mirror and smiled at the vision his wife made. She smiled back as he went and took the robes out of their garment bag and threw them on. He then returned to the mirror and his damned hair.

"Let me try, babe," Ginny said. Harry glanced back at her and gave her a skeptical look.

"You sure you're up to the challenge?" he shot with a smirk. She didn't answer as she replaced his hands with hers. Harry watched her, worried far too much about the fact that they were late to enjoy the sensations of his wife running her fingers though his hair.

"All right, I give up. That's as good as it's going to get," she finally said and Harry focused on his reflection to see that Ginny had slightly tamed his wild locks, but they still held the messy, Potter charm. He turned to his wife and gave her a thankful kiss on the cheek.

"It looks a right sight better than I could have done," he conceded.

"You're welcome. Now let's go, or they'll be mad," she urged, and Harry nodded, following her out to the foyer of their house and Apparating to the front of a higher-class restaurant in London where a somewhat flustered Hermione Weasley met them. Ginny smiled at her best friend.

"Hey, Hermione." The woman glanced at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful," Hermione responded, turning to Harry. "Where is my husband? He flooed me saying he'd meet me here, but that was a half-hour ago!"

"He'll be here, we just got out of the meeting from hell." Hermione gave a silent 'ah' before turning back to Ginny.

"I miss seeing my feet, Gin," she whined and glanced down.

"Awe, at least you put the right shoes on," Ginny joked while hugging her pregnant sister-in-law.

"True. There you are, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed as her husband appeared at their side with a pop.

"Yeah, I'm sorry hun, that meeting went on forever."

"Kingsley can be long-winded when there's a ministry ball he doesn't want to go to later," Harry added.

"Speaking of which," Ginny interrupted, "Dinner first, then ball." Her husband, brother and sister-in-law agreed and filed into the restaurant, the smell of steak and fish wafting towards them.

Walking into the Ministry of Magic later that night, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were greeted immediately by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the latter fawning over her pregnant daughter-in-law while leading the foursome over to some of the other Order members who were standing in a group in front of the dance floor. Conversations began and a server offered the group a round of drinks.

"I'll have a Firewhiskey on the rocks," Harry said before turning to his wife. "You want a butterbeer, Gin?"

"I'll just have a water." The server left for the bar and Harry, Hermione and Ron spun around to stare questioningly at Ginny. She answered their stares by glancing at each in turn before spitting, "What?"

"You feeling all right, hun?" Harry asked, his hand inching its way towards her forehead. She batted his hand away and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"I've never seen you turn down a drink at a function before," Hermione said.

"Is it not okay for me to pass on a drink? I'm just not feeling like it tonight," Ginny said indignantly.

Hermione gave her a scrutinizing look for a few seconds with the two men looking between their wives, utterly confused. Finally, Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw went slack. Harry watched as his wife gave the woman a seemingly warning look before he turned to Ron, shrugging his shoulders and mouthing "what." His friend mimicked his gesture and pulled his wife towards the dance floor. "Come on, babe, let's dance," he said. His wife followed him, but not without taking a moment to continue her meaningful look at her sister-in-law before allowing Ron to take her in his arms as the music continued.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Harry exclaimed turning to his wife. Ginny didn't respond. Her eyes were glued to her brother and his wife, smiling and completely in love. Ron pulled Hermione close to him after spinning her out and they both laughed as her swollen stomach bumped with his. Ginny giggled as well and Harry took her hand. "What's up, Gin?" he asked.

"Look at them, Harry," Ginny said softy. Harry followed her gaze and laughed.

"They seem to be having some trouble dancing."

"Maybe we'll have that problem soon, too," Ginny continued. Harry looked down at her and smiled gently.

"I hope so, babe."

Ginny looked up at her husband and her eyes locked with his shocking green irises. "Maybe sooner than you think."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he cocked his head slightly. Then, a sudden look of realization came over his features and he squeezed her hand. Ginny smiled slowly. Harry reached down and took her other hand.

"Ginny," he began slowly, still not wanting to get his hopes up. "Why did you not want a drink?" His wife smiled.

" 'Cause it's bad for the baby, Harry." Harry's own mouth began to curl upwards. "I had an appointment today." His lips traveled still upwards. "You're gunna be a daddy."

With that, Harry burst into the biggest smile Ginny had ever seen on his face since she'd said she'd marry him. He gave a whoop, picked her up and spun his wife in several circles as she laughed.

"Hermione, what's up with Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked his wife, and she turned her head just in time to see Harry finish spinning Ginny, place her safely on the ground and give her a searing kiss. The bushy haired brunette smiled knowingly.

"I think she just told him that she's pregnant," she said.

"Oh Ginny…" Harry exclaimed as he pulled away from the kiss. His wife just smiled.

"I guess that means that you're happy then," she commented with a smile gracing her features. Harry laughed.

"Happy? I'm ecstatic! We're finally having a baby!" Now Ginny laughed as Harry pulled her into his arms. He closed his eyes and breathed in the gentle scent of Ginny's floral shampoo, imagining himself holding their child nine months from that moment. He imagined a boy, a boy with his mother's hair and his father's eyes, or maybe a girl with the same features. Yes, a girl.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order," Ron's voice pulled Harry out of his daydream and out of Ginny's arms as the couple turned to their best friends.

"How long have you known, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Only just today, but I've suspected for a little while." Hermione pulled her sister-in-law as close to her as she could get.

"This is so exciting!" she exclaimed. "I've been waiting so long for you and Harry to have a baby."

"Congrats, mate," Ron said, pulling Harry into a manly hug.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry replied, stepping away with the smile plastered on his face. "But now if you don't mind, I would like to dance with my wife before we get swarmed," he said, remembering how Mrs. Weasley had jumped Hermione and Ron when they had announced their impending parenthood. Ron laughed, remembering as well. "Ginny, luv."

"Coming, Harry," Ginny said, pulling away from Hermione and taking Harry's hand as he pulled her onto the dance floor. Harry held his wife close, burying his face into the side of her hair as she rested her head against his cheek. They swayed softly as a slow, gentle form of _Jingle Bells_ played from the stage. Harry closed his eyes and again imagined their life with a baby, only this time, Harry saw Ginny holding their child after it had been born. It was the most beautiful sight Harry thought he would ever see in his life, and it wasn't even real yet. But it was going to be.

"Ginny," he whispered over the music, and she lifted her head to look at him. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead gently. "I love you so much, and I can't wait to see you with our baby." Ginny smiled.

"I love you, too, Harry," she whispered back.

A crash from the other end of the room broke the lovers from their moment as they turned to see the front doors of the Ministry fly open. Ginny clung to Harry as the crowd parted and Voldemort sauntered in, followed by a complete collection of his Death Eaters. The monster surveyed the room with a seemingly critical eye, glancing at all the happy decorations winking at him before his eyes caught sight of his target. Harry could feel the intense hatred in his enemy's flaming red eyes and he pushed Ginny behind him. His wife, not only being responsible for her own life, offered no resistance to her husband's protective gesture. Voldemort smiled almost serenely.

"Hello, Harry," he said, the velvety smoothness of his voice doing nothing to calm Harry in the least. If anything, Harry's heart pounded harder. "Happy Christmas."

"Why are you here?" Harry spat and he felt Ginny clutch his arm.

"To see you, of course," Voldemort continued. "To finish what was begun twenty-three years ago."

Ginny clutched her husband's arm still tighter. Harry looked past the dark lord to see that Draco and Ron had already begun to square off, Crab and Goyle were moving towards Hermione, and Blaise Zabini had his eye fixed on Ginny.

"You've come to kill me," he stated finally and Voldemort laughed.

"I thought I wouldn't have to say it, but yes, that has always been my intention towards you, Harry Potter."

Harry nodded solemnly and glanced back towards Ginny. She met his gaze with a determined one of her own. "Let me fight," she commanded, only to get a stern shake of his head from her husband.

"No," he said. "I can't let you fight, not in your condition." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry," she whispered. "You need me. Whether you want to admit it or not, you need me to fight. And I am not going to just sit by and watch helplessly from the sidelines while my husband fights for his life."

Harry sighed. "I'm not going to win this, am I?" There was no twinkle of humor in his eye and Ginny shook her head just as seriously.

"No."

Harry nodded and turned back to his enemy, feeling Ginny move away from his protection. Blaise moved with her, and the board was set.

"This time we finish it," Harry bit out. "It's either you or me, Voldemort."

Voldemort laughed again. "You stupid boy," he spat. "It's going to be me."

Harry barely had time to react as the dark lord pulled his wand with the speed of a striking snake. "Avada Kadavra!" he roared, but The Boy Who Lived was not _that_ slow.

"Expelliarmus!" he countered, and the spells repelled each other. With those two spells, the entire room erupted in a mass of flashing light and sound as the final battle began in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. Spells flew haywire, many hitting their targets, but some flying off into the bowls of the Ministry. The more Harry fought Voldemort, the more he thought about his mother and his father, if this was the type of fight they put up before they died on that fateful July 31st twenty-three years ago. But on one hand, Harry was relieved that he was fighting now, this Christmas Eve instead of a Christmas Eve to come, for then, he might have been put in the same situation as his parents: the life of his child or himself. Though Harry knew that his child would always come first, if he were to die, The Power the Dark Lord Knows Not maybe would not apply to his offspring, making him or her vulnerable to any sort of attack this monster could dish out. Harry was happy it was coming to an end now. He glanced over at Ginny quickly, his thoughts still with her. She was holding her own against Blaise, as Harry knew she could. She would be all right.

"Crucio!" Voldemort commanded, catching Harry off balance at the right moment. Harry felt the searing pain of the Cruciatus Curse course through his body, beginning by shooting up his spine and rendering his body immobile except to writhe in pain on the floor. He tried not to scream, but his efforts were in vain. He screamed, for the pain was the most he had felt in his life. No thoughts flowed in his mind except for one – _Make it stop!_

"Harry!" he heard a yell that was not his own. Suddenly the pain stopped and Harry opened his watery eyes in time to see Voldemort turn his focus from Harry to the figure rushing to his aid.

"Ginny, no!" Harry yelled.

"Crucio!" he heard again, but this time it was Ginny who fell to the ground. Harry, still recovering from his own bought with the curse, could only watch as his wife screamed in pain.

Harry's head whipped around and his angry green eyes fixed on the source of his wife's pain. Voldemort was watching not Ginny, but Harry's reaction. The wicked laughter consumed Harry's ears as he shakily rose to his feet. He watched as Ginny stopped writhing on the floor as the curse was lifted suddenly. Her body grew limp as she passed out from the immense pain.

"Let's end this," Harry spat. Did he detect a flicker of fear behind Voldemort's eyes at the expression on his enemy's face? Harry raised his wand and Voldemort raised his.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

Hermione, having bore witness to the whole incident, would say of the scene later that Harry's eyes never held more anger nor flashed more fire than they did at the moment he let the killing curse fly. Having put both Crab and Goyle in body binds after sufficient stunning spells, she had rushed to Ginny's side, her eyes fixed on her best friend's husband. Harry's eyes flashed as green as the deadly spell he cast towards his mortal enemy. He and Voldemort had screamed the same curse at the same moment, and their wands connected once again. The two spells dueled with each other for power, but Harry did not need the added strength of his free hand against the other spell this time. He was no longer the boy just trying to survive; he was a man, a man who was defending what was his with the necessary ferocity to defeat the monster who had taken his parents, his godfather, caused his mentor to perish, and now had almost put to death his other half, his soul mate, his wife. Slowly, Harry's curse worked its way up towards Voldemort's wand, gaining ground towards its target. Voldemort grit his teeth, finding it difficult to keep his signature curse from striking true against him. He failed. Harry, sweat beading his forehead, yelled in anger, giving his curse that final push, causing it to strike Voldemort in his stone cold heart. The dark lord flew backward with the force of the curse, his eyes wide open as he landed flat on his back, dead.

Harry stared at his fallen enemy, allowing himself to breath again, taking labored, shaky breaths. He finally accepted what had happened and fell to one knee as the sound of battle around him dissipated. The Death Eaters, having seen their dark lord lying dead, defeated by the Boy Who Lived, had begun to flee. The aurors, order and ministry members who were still standing stunned some from behind, but a few ran free.

Harry took no notice as he looked up and his eyes fixed upon his fallen wife. Hermione had knelt down next to her, giving Ginny a once over. She looked up as Harry slunk over to the two women, still too weak to stand. He knelt by Ginny's side as well and looked down at her still face. Her cheeks still held their color and she was breathing, both good signs.

"You think she's going to be all right, Hermione?" he asked, taking Ginny's hand that was now devoid of her wand. Hermione was silent. Harry looked up at his friend to see she had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were to the floor beneath Ginny. "Hermione?" Harry asked. She finally looked at him.

"Harry," she whispered, glancing meaningfully at the floor. Harry followed her eyes and his heart beat wildly against his rib cage.

Blood; lots of it. Harry looked at his best friend. Her look of fright was all that Harry needed, and picking up his wife in his arms, he Apparated to St. Mungos, Hermione close behind.

"Help!" Harry cried. "Somebody help me, please!" Ginny still hung limp in his arms as he entered the emergency lobby of St. Mungos. He must have looked a fright, his nice dress robes torn at his right elbow and knee, slashed across his chest and fraying at the cuffs, carrying his well-dressed wife, her own garment torn in several places and her blood staining the emerald green silk of her gown as well as the front of her husband's robes. He was attended to immediately.

"Get a bed, quickly!" an attending healer yelled, and one was brought hastily. Harry laid Ginny on the bed and the healers began wheeling her towards the exam rooms. "What's her name, sir?" they asked.

"Ginny," Harry panted. "Ginny Potter." The healer hesitated, but only for an instant.

"Ginny," she called to the woman, examining her as the bed moved. "Ginny dear, open your eyes."

"Medic!" Harry heard a voice call from behind them as Hermione came up to the healer attending to Ginny. She gasped out, "She's pregnant!" The healer's eyes widened and she let the other healers take Ginny to one of the back rooms as she detained Harry and Hermione.

"How long?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe a month or so," Harry responded, his voice raspy.

"She just found out today," Hermione finished. The healer nodded.

"All right," she said. "Mr. Potter, I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here." She quickly turned away and followed the route the healers had taken with Ginny.

"Harry, it's going to be okay," Hermione said, restraining her friend as he struggled against her unusually strong grip on his arm.

"Hermione, you can't expect me to just sit here and wait?"

"Yes, you must!" she said, old memories of a long forgotten third year plea flashing back to her. "Ginny is in good hands, she'll be all right."

She was finally able to force Harry into one of the chairs in the waiting area. As she sat beside him, he put his head in his hands and let out a shuddering breath. Hermione stroked his back soothingly, though her efforts went unnoticed.

"What about the baby, Hermione?" she heard her friend ask quietly. She bit her lip as he lifted his head, his eyes painfully scared. "She could lose the baby." Hermione put her head to Harry's temple with a sigh and she felt him sink into her arms as she held him. She had never seen Harry so aggrieved by anything before, but this was not his godfather or his mentor; this was his child, his firstborn that was in danger. She could sense his fear in the way he grasped at her for support. She held him just as fiercely, whispering calming words to him in a vain attempt to sooth.

"Harry?" she heard, and looking up she saw Ron at her side with a painful, questioning look in his eye. Harry raised his eyes from Hermione's shoulder and bit his lip at the sight of his best friend. "What happened? I saw Ginny lying on the ground and the next, you were gone." Hermione swallowed hard.

"Ron – " she said quietly " – Ginny's being attended to right now."

"Voldemort hit her with the Cruciatus," Harry spat. Hermione glanced at him and kissed his forehead as he again buried his face in her shoulder. She looked up at Ron again as the youngest Weasley son knelt by his friend's side.

"She was bleeding," she continued. Ron's eyes took on a slight knowing look before Hermione finished. "It looks like she might lose the baby."

Ron's eyes widened and his breath hitched. He looked at Harry, thinking of something to say, but no words came. There were no words that could help. Nothing could be said. Ron settled for putting his hand on his mate's shoulder, merely being with him. That was all he could do.

In the hour that passed, Harry calmed down and had resolved himself to sitting in the chair, slumped over and head bowed, his palm pressing against his forehead painfully as he rested his head against his hand. Hermione still held his free hand and Ron sat on his other side, offering his silent support. Finally, Harry felt a small tap on his hand. He glanced up to see Hermione visually motion down the hall. Harry looked where she instructed to see the healer heading towards them. Harry stood as she approached, resolving himself. His friends stood with him.

"Mr. Potter," the healer said. "Your wife is in stable condition in one of our back rooms. We were able to stop the bleeding and remove the after effects of the curse." Harry sighed in some relief. He bit his lip and felt Hermione squeeze his hand before he asked his question.

"And the baby?"

The healer sighed. With that one response, Hermione's face screwed up, and she turned her head away and rested her cheek against Harry's shoulder. Harry felt the lump return to his throat. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter – " she began sadly " – but the baby was only a month old, and the amount of time the curse was put on your wife was enough to cause the fetus to abort. Even if we had been there, there's nothing we could have done."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling the onslaught of tears threatening again. He felt Ron squeeze his shoulder as he bit his lip. He opened his eyes to see the healer looking at him sadly. "I'm so sorry for your loss," she whispered.

Harry nodded, took an unsteady breath and set himself. "Can I see my wife, please?" he asked, his voice wobbly. The healer nodded.

"Of course, right this way."

The healer led them down the hallway towards the back of the floor. Harry's breath grew more and more unsteady with every step he took towards his wife's room. What would he say? What _could_ he say? Would their marriage ever be the same again? _Yes_ he thought. They loved each other. That was all they needed.

They stopped walking at room 126 towards the end of the hall. The door was closed. Harry stared at the door handle.

"Do you want us to go in with you, Harry?" Ron asked from beside him. Harry turned to his best friend, his face full of appreciation.

"No Ron thanks. I want to be with Ginny alone right now." Ron nodded and Hermione let Harry's hand go as they stepped back and a little way down the hall to a bench outside an adjacent room. Harry's gaze returned to the door handle, and he placed a shaking hand to it. He hesitated, however, and turned once more to the healer. There was one more question left. "Ma'am, I was wondering – " he breathed slowly as she turned back to him " – do you know what the baby was?" He had heard Hermione and Ron saying that the gender of children born in the wizarding world could be identified as early as a month old simply by a spell. The healer took a small breath of her own.

"Are you sure you want –"

"Yes –" Harry snapped, but quickly caged his raging emotions. " – Please tell me."

"It was a boy, Mr. Potter," she said softly. Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly, looking down at the handle again.

"Thank you," he whispered. He then turned the handle and felt the door creep open.

He found Ginny lying in the bed, facing away from him. Her eyes were open and her face was tear-streaked. Harry felt his heart clench at the sight. He could not think as to what this was doing for his Ginny. It was horrible for him to feel the loss of his son, but he had not been carrying him in his body. Ginny had had a connection to their son that Harry could never have had.

He opened the door completely and Ginny turned to face him. Tears began to slide down her face once again as she saw her husband standing in the doorway. She bit her lip and Harry rushed to her bedside. He sat on the edge of the bed and took his wife in his arms. The couple rocked back and forth as they mourned together.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," he heard her croak. Ginny pulled away from her husband's embrace. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

Harry violently shook his head and kissed his wife's forehead in reassurance. "No, Ginny, no." She continued to sob as Harry pulled her close again. "Shh, luv. We're gunna get through this," he whispered. "We're gunna get through this together."


End file.
